When You'Re In Prison
by Babydracky
Summary: What happens when Clark Kent is sent to Gotham City Prison?


DECEMBER 21th

Characters/Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Fandom: Smallville

Prompt Song : When You'Re In Prison

**_When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Follow what I say to do._**

You barely can walk to your cell.

Being an Alien and far stronger and immune to injuries than humans you do feel that unfair, that this party of your anatomy does hurt. This sucks. Really. But this is nothing compare to the compassionate look the duty doctor gave you when she saw you. She tried to help, saying that she can ease the pain that she would be listening to you. But how could you ever say to her what happened in the showers? That damn soap you picked up. You knew, idiot, not to but you had to, hadn't you? And here you are walking like a goose. The other men staring at you, knowing what had happened to you and you cringe, gooseflesh spreading on your all body. You hate that place. You so don't deserve to be here. You haven't done anything wrong.

You came here in the first place, in this horrible Gotham prison, to protect one Oliver Queen. He said to the Justice League he'll do it to find out who killed one of his best friends but you just couldn't let him come alone. How could you agree to let him come alone? He is just a man after all, a strong man, but nothing more, you; you'd be able to protect him. And now you're laughing like a mad because right now you definitely can't be of a great help.

When you got at last in your cell, Oliver is waiting for you, leaning on the sink, his eyes full of concern, his voice disapproving.

"Clark! Why haven't you defended yourself?" he barely is able to talk his jaws being too tense.

"You're the one asking?" you smiled at him while trying to lie down on your bed. Well, actually Ollie's bed but you're pretty sure you wouldn't be able to climb on yours.

"You're the one who pinned me against that wall, Ollie" you gently answered him sighing in relief.

"And you're the one who should have understood that this was the diversion we were waiting for to escape" answered Ollie still angry.

"Oh…" you manage to answer understanding now.

Ollie came next to you and laid gentle hands on your back.

"I thought someone wise told me to never pick up the soap, never turn the other way and always lie upon my back" teased Oliver while gently rubbing that broad back making the brunette squeak.

"I didn't know I'd have to protect myself from a perverted blond super hero too. I innocently thought only the villains are attacking from behind" smiled Clark.

"I'm sorry, Clark" managed to say Oliver.

"Don't be" you are now purring under his hands.

"You are doing it again, Clark" he sighs.

"What did I do?" you asked barely opening your eyes.

"You are provoking me, Boyscout, I'm just a man, you know? Moaning in the showers, moaning in my bed and then you hope I'll be strong enough to refuse you while you are playing your innocent self?" growled Oliver.

"I was just asking for a little massage because I feel a little tense" you smiled sweetly and innocently at him and Oliver rolls his eyes knowing you are again teasing him.

"You really want me in jail for good, aren't you?" sighs the most beautiful Oliver Queen you ever seen.

"And have you all for myself? It'd a dream!" you joked.

"Having DoubleFace as a neighbor has never seems to be a dream to me, Clark" he seriously answered you.

"Tomorrow, we'll be out, I promise" you said gently stroking his cheek and he believed you.

But for now you definitely aren't interested in your neighbors as much as you are in your roommate. You have another night alone with Oliver and this only makes you happy. Not so bad for a Christmas Eve.

_**"When You're in Prison" by The Offspring**_

_**Lyrics**_

_**When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Keep your back against the wall  
When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Do not bend at all**_

_**Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap  
It's bad for you**_

_**Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap  
Someone will be waiting there for you**_

_**When you're in prison be sure to stay awake  
Always lie upon your back**_

_**When you're in prison be sure to stay awake  
Keep you from attack**_

_**Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch  
It's bad for you**_

_**Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch  
They won't help you make it through.**_

_**When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Follow what I say to do.**_

_**When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
You can make it through  
You can make it through  
You can make it through**_


End file.
